Saving Granger
by rossiex
Summary: Perang itu sulit bagi semua pihak. Draco bahkan mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya... pilihan telah dibuat.
1. Saving Granger (Oneshot)

**Harry** **Potter © JK Rowling**  
**Saving Granger** by **rossiex**

• • •

(**n.b: ****_Settingnya waktu_** **_adegan_** **_di_** **_Malfoy_** **_Manor_** **_yah_** **_guys. Cuma_** **_disini_** **_Hermione_** **_gagal_** **_kabur_** **_saat_** **_penyelamatan. Adegan_** **_selanjutnya_** **_mengikuti._**)

Jeritan.

Suara itu terus-menerus menusuk gendang telinganya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan kepalanya pusing ingin muntah.

Jeritan.

Dia tidak tahan lagi. Sialan semua itu. Ini adalah detik-detik paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya.

Jeritan.

Siapapun, tidak adakah yang bisa menghentikan suara itu?

Jeritan. Jeritan. Jeritan

"Katakan! Dasar kau Mudblood kotor!"

Jeritan. Lebih banyak jeritan.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan pedangnya? Katakan!" Bibinya menyela di tengah-tengah jeritan. Dia semakin menggila. "Katakan, Mudblood!"

"Kami menemukannya. Aku ... aku bersumpah, ka-kami tidak mencuri apapun. Kami menemukannya!"

"Bohong! Beraninya kau berbohong. Aku tahu kau masuk ke dalam lemari besiku. Kau mencurinya, katakan yang sebenarnya."

"T-tidak. Aku bersumpah, tidak. Kami tidak.. tidak.."

_"Crucio"_

Jeritan membanjiri ruangan sekali lagi. Dia melihatnya. Di sana, terbaring di lantai manor yang dingin, mengeliat karena kutukan yang datang. Sialan Granger dan segala kemuliaan Gryffindor-nya. Ini benar-benar bukan waktunya untuk bermain berani, dia hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang bibinya ingin dengar dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan jauh lebih mudah.

"Mudblood kotor. Mari kita lihat apakah crucio akan melonggarkan lidahmu, huh?"

"Tidak.. tidak.. maafkan aku. Kami tidak mencurinya..."

_"Crucio"_

**.o0o.**

Langkahnya bergema di lorong-lorong dingin manor. Setelah semua adegan horor yang ditampilkan bibinya hari ini, yang dia inginkan hanyalah mengunci diri di kamar dan melupakan semua yang telah dia saksikan. Tapi sayangnya, hatinya berkata lain. Terbukti dengan berat nampan makanan yang dia rasakan di tangan kanannya.

Sambil merogoh kunci yang tersimpan di saku celananya, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu sel bawah tanah rumahnya. Setelah memastikan kunci pintu terbuka, dia mulai melangkah masuk. Itu gelap di dalam, tapi dia bisa melihat sekilas pada sosok yang meringkuk di sudut sel.

Menghela nafas perlahan, dia mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara.

"Bangunlah, Granger." Katanya setenang mungkin.

Dia melihat Granger berkedut sedikit, yang dia duga efek dari kutukan crucio, dan mulai bangkit dari bentuk tidurnya.

"Aku punya makanan untukmu, sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum ada yang datang."

Dia melihat penyihir itu meringkuk seolah siap melindungi diri dari serangan berikutnya. Dia menghelah nafas lelah dan berjalan lebih dalam ke sel, "Tenanglah. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini." Menaruh nampan makanan di lantai, dia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Granger. "Makan," perintahnya.

Tapi Granger hanya menatap kosong pada makanan itu.

Kesal dengan respon diamnya, dia mengambil sesendok makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Kau lihat? Ini tidak diracuni. Hanya.. makan saja dan berhentilah menjadikan semua ini begitu sulit," katanya sambil bangkit dan bersiap keluar dari sel.

Barulah saat itu Granger memilih waktunya untuk membuka suara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau bersikap baik sekarang?" tanya Hermione, antara bingung dan skeptis. Suaranya terdengar serak karena telah digunakan untuk menjerit selama berjam-jam.

Draco bergeming sesaat, tapi menolak untuk berbalik dan menatapnya, "Jangan tanya," katanya sebelum bergegas keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

**.o0o.**

"Draco, _please.._"

Saat ini dia berdiri di hadapan Granger, dengan tangan gadis itu melilit erat miliknya, menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa," katanya pelan. Dengan mata tertutup, menjaga agar suaranya tetap tenang.

_"Please.."_

"Ini akan menjadi surat kematianku, Granger!" Bentaknya. Akhirnya hilang kesabaran.

Tiga hari. Waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai kewarasan gadis itu hilang. Dan dalam hal ini, miliknya juga.

Tiga hari penuh dihabiskan untuk mendengarkan jeritan dan tangisan Granger, dan bibinya Bella tampak sangat menikmati itu di setiap detiknya.

Tiga hari. Sampailah dia disini. Berdiri dan mendengarkan Granger mengemis kebebasan padanya.

Mereka berdua tau dengan baik bahwa gagasan Granger adalah sampah. Gadis itu menuntut padanya untuk dibebaskan, dengan imbalan dia akan membawanya bersamanya ke Orde. Lalu apa?

Biarkan mereka menangkapnya? Menghakiminya atas percobaan pembunuhan, penculikan, dan penyiksaan? (Mengingat luka segar yang diderita Granger di lengannya baru-baru ini).

Membangun tekadnya, dia melepaskan cengkraman erat Granger dan berbalik pergi. Bersembunyi di kamarnya, mencari keamanannya sendiri. Menjadi pengecut seperti biasa.

**.o0o.**

Sesekali, ibunya akan mengunjungi kamarnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia masih di sana. Bahwa _dia_ masih hidup. Terlepas dari semua kegilaan ini, ibunya berusaha tampil kuat dan mengolah setiap ekspresinya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tapi hari itu, Draco disambut dengan kedatangan ibunya yang praktis berlari menerobos pintu ke arahnya. Memeluknya. Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi ketakutan dan ketidaknyamanan.

"Ada apa, _mom_?" Tanya Draco.

Narcissa segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah putranya.

"_Dia_ ada disini. Dan _dia_ sangat marah." Kata Narcissa gelisah.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha memahami perkataan ibunya.

"Apa penyebabnya?" tanyanya dipenuhi dengan rasa takut. Apakah dia telah membuat kesalahan, atau malah ibunya? Atau... "_Dad_?!"

"Tidak. Tidak, bukan itu." Narcissa menggeleng, "Sesuatu tentang Gringotts. Bocah Potter itu, dan temannya.. mereka baru saja membobol Gringotts dan mencuri sesuatu."

Seperti biasa, Gryffindor dan segala keberanian dan kebodohan mereka. Dia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana Potter masih bisa hidup setelah semua yang dia lalui.

"Apa yang dicuri Potter yang begitu penting, sampai membuat The Dark Lord sangat marah?" tanyanya curiga.

Narcissa, yang kini telah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya menatap Draco dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Tapi ini berhubungan dengan Bella," katanya, draco hendak menyela tapi dia melanjutkan, "Brankas yang dicuri adalah milik Bellatrix. Mungkin itu juga ada kaitannya dengan Miss Granger."

Draco tersentak pada penyebutan penyihir Muggleborns itu.

"Gadis malang. Dia tidak akan dibiarkan sendirian dalam waktu dekat," gumam Narcissa.

"Apa maksudmu, _mom_?" Draco mulai panik, dia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Dimana dia sekarang? Kemana bibi Bella membawanya?"

Wanita itu terkejut pada ledakan putranya yang tiba-tiba. Dia menyipitkan matanya pada Draco dengan curiga.

"Apa artinya semua ini, _sayang_?" tanyanya sengit. "Kau telah melakukan sesuatu dibelakang sana yang kami semua tidak ketahui!" tuduhnya.

"_Mom_, jawab saja. _Please.._" Draco memohon.

Narcissa menghela nafas lelah. Dia tau ini akan datang. Dia bisa merasakan dan melihat, bahwa putra kesayangannya menaruh sesuatu pada gadis Granger. Meskipun.. anak itu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara gamblang.

"Dia tetap di sel bawah tanah, _aman_. Jika itu yang kau takutkan," katanya tenang dan memperhatikan perubahan gestur pada putranya yang kembali santai.

Dengan agak linglung, Draco mendapatkan pijakannya kembali. Dia duduk perlahan di tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Meskipun aku yakin tidak aman baginya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Saat Bella telah kembali dari urusannya, dia akan langsung menerjang Miss Granger."

_Persetan._

**.o0o.**

Begitulah dia menemukan dirinya berakhir di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya sekali lagi.

_'Aku pasti sudah gila,'_ pikirnya.

Semua kekacauan perang ini telah membawa pikirannya keluar dari kepalanya, membuat kekosongan pada otaknya. Dia merasa seperti tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Tidak saat rasa ketakutan lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Draco membuka kunci pintu sel milik Granger. Bunyi derit itu sangat memuakkan di kesunyian ruang bawah tanah.

Begitu dia memasuki ruangan sempit itu, matanya menangkap sosok Granger yang tertidur pulas di lantai. Wajahnya meringis membayangkan betapa dinginnya yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Dia mendekati penyihir yang tertidur dan dengan hati-hati mengangkatnya. Pikirannya langsung menyentak saat merasakan beban seringan bulu di tangannya.

Jelas. Granger tidak mendapatkan pasokan makanan yang cukup saat berada dalam masa pelarian kecilnya. Dan tiba-tiba, entah darimana perasaan menyakitkan itu muncul. Memikirkan penyihir di pelukannya dengan perut kosong berusaha melewati tidak hanya perang, tapi juga musim dingin yang beku.

Membersihkan kepalanya dari pikiran anehnya sendiri, Draco dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

**.o0o.**

Kali berikutnya Hermione terbangun, dia menemukan dirinya berada di Shell Cottage milik Bill dan Fleur.

Dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuatnya mendarat di sini. Dia hanya mencatat bahwa hal terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah terbaring lemas di lantai ruang bawah tanah milik keluarga Malfoy sebelum berakhir di sini.

Pikirannya terganggu oleh suara pintu yang dibuka. Segera, dia duduk dengan waspada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hermione, tenanglah. Ini hanya aku.. Bill," kata saudara Weasley yang tertua.

Kelegaan yang luar biasa mulai membanjiri sistemnya. Dia aman. Dia telah berada di luar jangkauan musuh. Dan dia berhasil untuk tetap hidup.

Matanya tanpa peringatan mulai berair dan tak lama setelahnya, menemukan dirinya menangis terseduh-seduh di hadapan Bill. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri dari perasaan lega dan terlepas dari segala sumber ketakutannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Dia mencatat Fleur datang, bergabung dengan mereka dan memakaikan perban baru pada luka di lengannya.

Mereka secara perlahan menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat dia sedang tertidur dan diangkut ke sini oleh sesosok orang yang berpakaian seperti Pelahap Maut, lengkap dengan topengnya.

Tanpa memutar otaknya, dia sudah tau siapa sosok yang menolongnya itu. Dalam hati dia menangisi Malfoy, berterima kasih atas kemurahan hatinya.

Dia tau mereka tidak dekat. Mereka bahkan bukan teman, tapi musuh. Tapi disinilah dia, aman. Di selamatkan oleh Malfoy.

Bill dan Fleur menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padanya, yang dia jawab dengan singkat. Mereka mungkin tau lebih baik untuk menghentikan sesi interogasi itu, saat kondisinya sedang tidak pada titik stabil.

Begitu mereka meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu sekali lagi, dia memilih untuk tidur dan melupakan semuanya sejenak. Sebelum kembali ke kenyataan.

**.o0o.**

Perang terus bergulir setiap harinya.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang telah berkumpul kembali dengan gigih memperjuangkan apa yang ingin mereka lindungi.

Waktu terus berjalan sampai serangan diluncurkan ke Hogwarts oleh musuh.

Mereka menemukan beberapa rekan mereka mati dan Pelahap Maut yang gila melempar kutukan gelap ke segala arah. Semua pecah dalam pertempuran di Hogwarts.

Hermione samar-samar mengingat serentetan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

Saat mereka menerobos lorong rahasia milik Hogwarts, saat mereka berkumpul dengan teman-teman seperjuangan mereka, saat mereka berlarian dengan gila menghindar dan menyerang balik pada kutukan gelap, saat mereka melihat mayat-mayat yang dikenal dengan baik. Momen-momen menegangkan saat Voldemort menyuarakan perintah agar Harry menyerahkan diri, dan momen-momen gelap saat Harry pergi dan kembali dalam pelukan Hagrid.

Momen dimana teman sekelasnya, Neville, dengan gagah berani berpidato epik.

Momen dia melihat Harry bangkit dan bergerak dari bentuk kakunya.

Momen saat perang kembali pecah, dan berakhir dengan duel dari kedua penyihir yang telah ditakdirkan.

Nafas seakan berlari keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya saat dia melihat bentuk abu-abu Voldemort mengikis dan terbang tertiup angin, menjadi debu.

Pikirannya berdengung dengan suara teriakan kemenangan dari sisi terang. Beberapa anggota Orde yang tersisa, para staf sekolah dan siswa-siswanya berlarian keluar halaman mengerumuni Harry.

Mengekspresikan rasa kelegaan mereka. Rasa haru mereka. Dan kebebasan, yang sekali lagi bisa mereka rasakan.

Matanya berkeliaran pada kerumunan yang semakin membesar. Sesaat sebelum menemukan kilatan dari tiga kepala pirang yang menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

_Draco._

**.o0o.**

Satu bulan kemudian.

Dunia Sihir sedang heboh-hebohnya dengan persidangan yang akan diadakan untuk para Pelahap Maut.

Koran-koran mencetak detailnya pada tiap halaman. Mereka bahkan mencantumkan siapa saja daftar nama-nama Pelahap Maut dan kapan tanggal persidangannya.

Hermione yang sedang membaca daftar nama itu, akhirnya menemukan kapan tanggal persidangan keluarga Malfoy. Dan itu adalah sekarang. Hari ini!

Dia sempat berdebat dengan Harry dan Ron saat dirinya akan bersaksi dalam persidangan Malfoy, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mengalah, berusaha untuk mengerti.

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk bertemu di pintu masuk Pengadilan Sihir, sebelum persidangan dimulai.

Sidang itu berlangsung alot, tentu saja. Banyak pihak yang merasa dirugikan oleh keluarga Malfoy, dan mereka menuntut pembalasan akan hal itu. Hermione di sisi lain, tetap teguh pada pembelaanya bahwa Malfoy telah menyelamatkannya. Dia berharap bahwa kesaksiannya ini setidaknya akan meringankan hukuman yang akan Malfoy terima.

Tiga jam persidangan berlangsung untuk ketiga Malfoy yang hadir, sampai hakim mengetuk palu dan menjatuhkan hukuman.

"_Lucius Malfoy._ Kau dijatuhi hukuman penjara selama 7 tahun di Azkaban. Karena terbukti dengan kuat apa peranmu dan berikut kejahatan lain yang telah kau perbuat sampai dengan saat ini."

"_Narcissa Malfoy._ Kau dijatuhi hukuman tahanan rumah selama 2 tahun. Karena telah terbukti menjadi nyonya rumah untuk markas besar pasukan Voldemort."

"_Draco Malfoy._ Kau dijatuhi hukuman penjara selama 1 tahun di Azkaban dan hukuman tahanan rumah selama 2 tahun setelahnya. Karena kau terbukti, meskipun tidak membunuh Albus Dumbledore, tapi keterlibatanmu tetap menyebabkan kematian pada banyak pihak."

Hermione menahan nafas saat mendengarkan penjatuhan hukuman berlangsung. Dia melihat ketiga Malfoy mulai digiring keluar dari ruang persidangan.

Dia berusaha mengejar ketertinggalan saat kerumunan massa menghalangi jalan.

"Malfoy!" teriaknya, masih berusaha melewati kerumunan.

Draco yang mendengar suaranya, langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri di tengah koridor, menunggu Granger menghampirinya.

Seorang penjaga yang ditugaskan padanya mengomel, protes karena mereka harus berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor.

"5 menit. Dan tidak ada lagi kelonggaran untukmu, Malfoy." Omel petugas itu sebelum menyisihkan diri, memberi ruang padanya untuk bicara dengan Granger.

Hermione yang entah bagaimana berhasil kabur dari lautan manusia, berlari kencang ke arahnya.

"Draco," katanya saat dia berhenti tepat di depan Malfoy. Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal akibat berlari.

"Granger?" balas Draco.

"Draco, aku.." Hermione masih berusaha merangkai kata. "Kau tau, terima kasih! Untuk semuanya. Apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan aku. Untuk.. tidak membiarkan aku mati disana, di rumahmu. Aku.."

"Demi Merlin, Granger. Tenanglah, aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Dan kau kehabisan napas," sahut Draco, saat melihat wajah gadis itu memerah dalam satu tarikan napas.

"B-Benar. Maaf, aku.." Hermione tergagap.

"Kau ingin aku menagih hutang padamu? Sebagai imbalan karena telah menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya Draco.

"Yah.." Hermione tersenyum malu.

Draco tampak mempertimbangkan pilihannya sesaat. Matanya menatap pada sosok mungil Granger sebelum berkata, "Kencan denganku."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Hermione bisa mencerna ucapan Malfoy. Dan saat dia berhasil mencerna apa itu,

"A-Apa?" Hermione kaget dan agak linglung, "Malfoy, kau.. tidak bisa serius kan?"

Draco memutar matanya, "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda saat ini?"

"Tidak," gumam Hermione, "Tapi.."

"Sialan, Granger. Hanya katakan Ya atau Tidak. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini," sembur Malfoy.

Hermione memerah antara kesal, malu, dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan.

"Ugh.. baik, baik. Sesuai keinginanmu, Malfoy!" jawabnya.

Malfoy hanya mendengus pada kalimatnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta ini maksudku," tanya Hermione penasaran. Dalam hati, dia agak menduga bahwa Malfoy punya sedikit naksir kecil padanya. Tapi kemudian,

"Jangan salah paham, Granger." dengus Draco, "Aku tidak menyukaimu sedikitpun. Aku memintamu kencan denganku hanya karena reputasiku sedang buruk, dan tidak akan ada gadis-gadis yang mau denganku, setidaknya sampai aku keluar dari Azkaban." sangkal Draco. Mengangkat dagunya dengan agak lebih tinggi, berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Hermione yang mendengarnya langsung kecewa dan masam, "Git," gumamnya.

"Keberatan dengan itu?" tantang Draco, alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Terserah, Malfoy." Hermione memutar matanya bosan pada kejenakaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, petugas datang menyela. Waktunya bagi Draco untuk pergi.

"Well, sampai nanti Granger. Sampai jumpa dua minggu dari sekarang," kata Draco saat petugas itu mulai mendorongnya berjalan.

Hermione tersentak dan menatap tak percaya pada Malfoy.

Dua minggu dari sekarang adalah jadwal kunjungan pertama yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke Azkaban.

"Jangan lupa kenakan sesuatu yang bagus, Granger. Gaun musim panas agak indah di tengah gelapnya Azkaban," lanjut Draco sebelum menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Apa-apaan!" seru Hermione. Teriakannya bergema di lorong yang sepi.

Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Dia, _Heroine Perang_, Hermione Granger. Akan melakukan kencan perdananya dengan Draco Malfoy di AZKABAN!?

"Ini kencan terburuk yang pernah kumiliki," kata Hermione masam.

Nasibnya yang malang.

* * *

• **E n d •**


	2. Bonus!

**Chapter Bonus!**

* * *

Hermione berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya. Tangannya merapikan kemeja katun polos yang dia padukan dengan celana jeans hitam ketat. Itu benar-benar hanya hitam dan putih, betapa polos.

Dua minggu setelah persidangan Malfoy, kini saatnya kunjungan pertama ke Azkaban dibuka. Pikirannya bagaimanapun, mengingat kata-kata terakhir Malfoy sebelum menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

_'Jangan lupa kenakan sesuatu yang bagus, Granger. Gaun musim panas agak indah di tengah gelapnya Azkaban.'_

Dengusan memenuhi ruangan itu sesaat.

Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, pria itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tetap menyebalkan seperti yang bisa dia ingat.

"Gaun musim panas pantatmu," katanya pada cermin di hadapannya, sebelum berbalik mengambil tas selempangnya dan pergi.

Tepat saat dia mengambil sepatunya dari rak penyimpanan, pintu flatnya terbuka.

"Hermione, maaf ini mendadak.." Ginny datang menerobos dari pintu.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat penyihir yang dimaksud berdiri dengan tangan memegang sepatu.

"Oh! Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Ginny penasaran.

Hermione meletakkan sepatunya di lantai dan bertanya, "Well, yah begitulah. Dan ada apa ini? Kau perlu bantuan dengan sesuatu?"

Ginny memasang wajah bersalah sebelum menjelaskan situasinya, "Ya! Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi Ron sangat bersemangat saat pergi ke toko si kembar dan dia membuat dirinya tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam teko teh-" cerocos Ginny.

"Teko teh?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya skeptis, lalu memutar matanya pada kebodohan Ronald seperti biasa.

"Ya, ya, dan kemudian Harry berusaha menolongnya. Tapi dia malah ikutan terhisap ke dalam. Oh! Tidak! Harry yang malang.." racau Ginny.

Hermione menghela nafas pada tingkah dramatis temannya. Dia mulai memakai sepatunya dan bersiap,

"Tidak memberi kita banyak pilihan, bukan? Well.. pimpin jalan!"

**.o0o.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 pagi saat Hermione melirik arlojinya. Sekarang ini, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Kementrian Sihir untuk mendapatkan Portkey ke Azkaban.

Butuh waktu setidaknya setengah jam untuk mengeluarkan kedua sahabatnya itu dari teko teh. Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menggelikan lebih dari ini.

Si kembar tampaknya telah membuat sesuatu yang tidak mereka perlihatkan ke umum. Naas.. mereka dengan ceroboh meninggalkan teko sialan itu di tempat yang sangat mudah dijangkau, dan berakhir dengan Harry dan Ron yang tersedot ke dalamnya.

Agak mirip dengan cerita Muggle yang sering dia baca waktu kecil. Dia yakin Aladdin adalah judulnya.

Menggelengkan kepala pada pikiran tidak pentingnya, Hermione mempercepat langkahnya ke Kementrian Sihir.

"Miss Granger?" salah seorang petugas tampak terkejut saat melihatnya datang.

Dia mendekati meja resepsionis dan menyatakan niatnya, "Satu Portkey ke Azkaban, _please._"

"Atas nama siapa kunjungan ini dilakukan?" kali ini giliran petugas wanita yang bertanya.

"Draco Malfoy," katanya singkat. Sementara kedua petugas itu hanya menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Dia cukup menghargai saat mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut perihal kunjungannya itu. Dan langsung menyodorkan padanya sejumlah dokumen persyaratan terkait.

"Isilah formulir berikut, lalu bumbuhi tanda tanganmu di bagian paling bawah. Dan ini.." jelas petugas, dan memberinya secarik kertas lagi. "Ini adalah peraturan tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan saat berada di dalam ruang lingkup Azkaban."

Hermione segera mengisi formulir dan membaca daftar aturan dengan teliti. Setelah selesai, dia diantar oleh petugas ke tempat penyimpanan Portkey menuju Azkaban.

Begitu petugas mendapatkan Portkey untuknya, jarinya langsung sadar dan melingkari benda itu.

Sesaat dia merasakan logam dingin dari Portkey, dan kali berikutnya dia merasakan hembusan angin dingin dari lautan Azkaban.

Menarik tangannya bersama dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, Hermione dibimbing ke pintu masuk Azkaban.

_'Sial. Dingin sekali disini,'_ pikirnya.

Dia tidak banyak memperhatikan detail selama beberapa detik setelahnya. Yang dia tau sekarang dia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu, yang kuat dugaannya adalah sel milik Malfoy.

"Well.. disini kita," kata petugas yang mengantarnya. "Serahkan tongkat sihirmu Miss Granger, dan kau akan dipersilahkan untuk masuk."

Dia tidak banyak protes karena memang itulah protokolnya. Tepat setelah dia menyerahkan tongkat anggur miliknya, pintu itu berderit terbuka.

"Kau punya 15 menit sebelum waktu kunjungan berakhir," jelas petugas, sebelum menghilang di lorong yang gelap.

Menelan ludah dengan gugup, dia melangkah masuk perlahan.

Ruangan itu.. gelap. Dan dingin. Dan agak menakutkan menurut selerahnya.

Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hanya bayangan samar. Tapi ada satu lilin di sudut sana, dekat dengan ranjang kecil tempat dia melihat sosok Malfoy duduk.

"Granger," kata Malfoy memecahkan keheningan. "Kau datang terlambat," protesnya. Hermione yakin pria itu pasti sedang memasang wajah cemberut yang jelek sekarang.

Berdehem, Hermione menjawab, "Well, maaf soal itu. Ron baru saja membuat kekacauan dan menyeret Harry bersamanya ke dalam teko teh-"

"Teko teh?" giliran Draco merasa skeptis.

"Ya,ya.. aku tau ini kedengarannya sangat konyol. Tapi mereka butuh penanganan segera dan aku-"

"Cukup untuk penjelasannya, Granger. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik mendengar cerita tentang kebodohan orang-orang idiot yang kau sebut teman ini." Sahut Draco kesal.

Hermione jelas tidak setuju dengan perkataannya, "Kau tidak perlu kasar!"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Matanya lalu naik turun menilai tampilan Granger, sebelum wajahnya mengerut masam.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau kenakan ini, Granger? Mana gaun musim panas yang aku minta?" protes Draco, masih menatap pakaian Granger yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Ugh.. tidak ada gaun musim panas sialan untukmu!" seru Hermione.

Draco menyilangkan lengannya dan mengangkat dagunya, "Jika kau tidak memiliki uang untuk membelinya, kau tau.. hanya bertanya padaku dan semua selesai."

Hermione tersentak, merasa terhina. "Kau benar-benar bajingan sombong. Tidak semuanya harus tentang uang, Malfoy." Gerutunya.

Draco yang mengejutkannya, mengangguk dan berkata "Baiklah, aku.. minta maaf. Itu selalu dilakukan dengan cara seperti itu di kalangan Pureblood, dan aku hanya terbiasa memainkan peran yang bagus." jelasnya. Tangannya mengusap gumpalan ramput pirangnya, "Setiap pria akan menawarkan materi, kau tau, seperti perhiasan, lambang keluarga, atau galleon untuk wanitanya. Jujur.. kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku setelah semua!" protesnya di akhir kalimat.

Hermione memutar matanya, tapi kemudian mengerti. "Kurasa kau ada benarnya. Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisimu."

Keheningan yang agak canggung memenuhi ruangan setelah itu. Hermione dengan kikuk menggeser kakinya, tetap berdiri di hadapan Malfoy. Sedangkan Draco menyantaikan dirinya dengan duduk anggun di tempat tidurnya.

"Well-" Hermione memulai,

"Di sini dingin kau tau," kata Draco bersamaan.

"Oh, yah! Sangat dingin. Dingin sekali. Aku tidak bisa berpikir orang bisa tahan berada di tempat ini seharian," racau Hermione.

Draco di sisi lain, menyembunyikan kegeliannya pada sikap gugup Granger. Senang sekali rasanya melihat gadis itu bertingkah tidak menentu. Itu akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya selama satu tahun masa tahanannya di sini.

"Yah.. Granger. Dingin sekali di sini. Dan kau lihat! Azkaban tidak memberikan persediaan selimut yang cukup untuk menghangatkan para penghuninya, bukan?" pancing Draco.

Hermione langsung menatap pada tempat tidur Draco dan memang, dia hanya melihat selembar selimut yang sangat tipis di sana. Dia sempat berpikir untuk melemparkan mantra penghangat, tapi kemudian ingat jika tongkatnya telah disita.

Rasa bersalah menghiasi wajahnya. Dan Draco.. sebagai ular yang licin, tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan semacam ini lewat begitu saja.

Menundukkan kepalanya lesuh, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian nakalnya, Draco memulai aksinya.

"K-Kau benar. Apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ini? Kita tidak bisa hanya meninggalkanmu sendiri dan membiarkanmu mati karena kedinginan," Hermione mengoceh, panik terdengar dalam suaranya.

Draco mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi serius yang pura-pura, sebelum berkata, "Itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk datang, Granger. Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku."

Hermione tersentak, "A-Aku? Tapi bagaimana?" dia mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, aku tidak bisa, tidak selama tongkat sihirku tidak berada di tanganku-"

"Kau tidak memerlukan tongkat sihirmu, Granger. Aku tau cara lain menghangatkan diri selain dengan sihir," sahut Draco.

Hermione terlalu panik dan bersalah untuk mengerti makna lain dari kata-kata Draco. "Tapi bagaimana?"

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta Hermione untuk mendekat, "Kemarilah, Granger. Akan kutunjukkan caranya."

Hermione dengan bingung mendekat. Dia menatap tangan Malfoy yang terulur dan akan bertanya apa maksudnya, sebelum dikagetkan dengan Draco yang menariknya hingga jatuh, duduk dengan tepat dipangkuannya.

"Begini jauh lebih baik," gumam Draco. Tangannya mulai melingkari pinggang Hermione dan kepalanya turun, beristirahat di lekukan lehernya.

"A-Apa.. Malfoy, ini.." Hermione tergagap, terlalu terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu dan perasaan aneh untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Pipinya segera bereaksi dengan cepat, memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otaknya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan jika seseorang melihat ini, mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang kotor dengan Malfoy.

"Malfoy, lepas.." dia mulai melawan, mengeliat dan berusaha untuk turun.

Kata-katanya hanya ditanggapi dengan desisan oleh Malfoy, dan seketika, Hermione kaku di tempat.

"Sssst.. sialan! Berhentilah melakukan itu," Draco mendesis di lehernya.

Hermione benar-benar tidak berani bergerak satu inci pun. Tidak saat gumpalan daging yang keras itu sedang menusuk-nusuk pantatnya.

"Draco.."

Draco yang mendengarnya mendesis jauh lebih keras, "Jangan lakukan itu juga."

"L-Lalu bagaimana-" cicit Hermione.

"Sialan," umpat Draco, sebelum memotong ucapan Hermione dengan menutup bibir itu dengan miliknya.

Hermione tersentak saat merasakan bibir dingin Malfoy menabrak miliknya, dia akan menarik diri tapi Draco telah memegangi belakang kepalanya lebih dulu.

Mereka berciuman selama beberapa menit, dengan lidah Draco beberapa kali berhasil melesat ke dalam, menggoda miliknya.

Bibir Hermione tampak sangat merah dan bengkak, dan dia mulai kehabisan nafas. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang Draco, meminta jeda untuk bernafas.

Draco segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan bunyi 'pop' yang agak keras. Nafasnya sendiri terengah-engah dan wajahnya agak memerah. Dia menonton gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum kembali melahab bibirnya untuk putaran lain.

Hermione yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu, tersentak kaget sekali lagi. Ciuman itu berlangsung dengan agak lambat kali ini, tidak tergesa-gesa seperti yang pertama. Dan dia bisa merasakan Malfoy mulai menurunkan bibirnya ke bawah, ke area lehernya.

"Draco.." rintihnya. Merasa geli dan awas pada sapuan bibir pria itu.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menggerakkan tangannya dan mulai melepaskan kacing kemeja gadis itu. Dia membawa ciumannya lebih ke bawah sampai menemukan lembah diantara kedua payudara Granger.

Hermione terengah-engah pada kelincahan gerakannya. Tubuhnya mulai memerah, dan hawa panas mulai terasa.

Tiba-tiba.. dia tersadar akan apa maksudnya dan langsung mengangkat tangannya. Sesaat setelahnya, teriakan Draco bergema dengan keras di ruangan yang sepi.

"Aww!" Draco dikagetkan dengan rasa sakit di kepala pirangnya, "Granger! Apa-apaan?" tanyanya kesal sambil meraba-raba kepalanya yang sakit.

"Mesum!" seru Hermione jijik. Dia menggunakan keadaan Malfoy yang kesakitan untuk segera turun dari pangkuannya.

Draco, yang masih sibuk dengan kepalanya, hanya merengut jelek. Masih terasa betapa kerasnya Granger memukulnya dengan siku sialannya itu. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Hanya datang ke sini dan berbincang sambil minum teh?" ejeknya.

Hermione, yang kini telah berdiri dengan jarak yang dirasa aman dari Malfoy segera merapikan kembali pakaiannya. "Sebenarnya, ya.. aku membawa teh," katanya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Lihatlah betapa membosankannya dirimu, Granger." Draco mendumel, selesai dengan kepalanya.

Hermione hanya memutar matanya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Malfoy. Kau terlihat agak berantakan di sana," ejek Hermione, matanya turun ke bagian bawah Malfoy.

Draco segera bergerak, memposisikan kakinya menyilang, menutupi gairahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku untuk ini," sangkal Draco.

Hermione mengangkat alis padanya, skeptis.

"Well, dua minggu di ruangan yang dingin dan beberapa bulan sebelumnya dihabiskan dengan ketakutan agak melelahkan, bukan?"

Hermione masih mengangkat alisnya, dia melipat lengannya di bawah payudaranya. Tidak melewatkan saat mata Malfoy mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kau hanya bicara omong kosong, Malfoy." Katanya.

Giliran Draco untuk memutar matanya, "Terserah. Jadi.. dimana tehnya?" tanyanya, mulai mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Hermione, tidak banyak protes, segera membongkar tas selempang kecilnya.

Dia mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang masih hangat, beberapa camilan ringan, dua botol air minum, dan seteko kecil teh. Semua itu dia letakkan di tempat tidur Draco karena sel itu tidak menyediakan satupun meja.

Draco, yang telah menggeser dirinya sedikit ke tepi, menatap semua makanan dan minuman itu dengan melongo.

"Bagaimana kau memasukkan semua ini ke dalam tas kecil itu?" tanyanya, sambil menunjuk ke benda yang dimaksud.

Hermione berdiri dengan tangan di pinggul, "Jujur.. kau penyihir, Malfoy. Gunakan akalmu lebih pintar, bukan?"

"Maaf untuk kalimat yang akan menyinggung ini, Granger. Tapi tidak semua orang sepertimu. Swot kecil peliharaan guru," ejek Malfoy.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya pada hinaan Malfoy yang kejam seperti biasa. Dia akan membalas tapi pria itu menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Lupakan. Kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, sebelum jam berkunjung habis." Kata Draco, menatap pada makanan-makanan itu.

Pada akhirnya, Hermione mengalah dan bergabung dengan Malfoy. Mereka makan dengan tenang setelah itu.

**.o0o.**

Lima menit kemudian.

Mereka memegang secangkir teh hangat di tangan masing-masing. Semua makanan dan botol-botol minuman telah dibersihkan, hanya menyisahkan teko teh dan sepasang cangkirnya.

Draco menghabiskan tegukan terakhir dari tehnya, sebelum berniat untuk mengisinya kembali. Dia menikmati rasa hangat cairan itu masuk melalui perutnya. Meskipun dalam pikirannya, menghangatkan diri dengan cara lain masih jauh lebih menarik.

Melepaskan diri dari pikiran kotornya, dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih teko. Granger, rupanya, memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan miliknya. Tangan mereka berakhir saling menindih di atas pegangan teko sialan itu.

Granger praktis gelagapan, wajahnya memerah dan dia langsung menarik tangannya secepat kilat. Draco memutar mata saat melihatnya.

_'Gryffindor dengan segala kejelasan dan ketidakhalusan_ _mereka_,' pikirnya mengejek.

Berdehem, dia berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan canggung yang tidak diperlukan, "Jadi.. Potty dan Weasel.. terjebak bersama katamu, di dalam teko teh?" tanyanya sambil menatap teko teh yang kini terlilit oleh jari-jari tangannya.

"Y-Yah.. begitulah," Hermione tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Tapi kemudian, "Hey.. mereka punya nama asal kau tau, dan berhentilah mengejek teman-temanku," protesnya.

Draco hanya mendengus, tidak tertarik dengan pembenaran akan sikap buruknya. "Aku akan mengejek dan menjelek-jelekkan siapapun yang aku mau, Granger. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan hal yang satu ini dariku," katanya angkuh.

"Benar. Rupanya itu adalah sifat buruk yang mana merupakan karuniamu sejak dilahirkan," sindir Hermione sinis.

Mengabaikan sindirannya, Draco mengerutkan keningnya pada teko teh. Seperti mengingat sesuatu yang agak familiar..

"Aladdin," gumamnya, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sayangnya, telinga Hermione lebih sensitf sejak serangan Malfoy beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria itu, "Kau tau kisah Aladdin?"

Draco berajak dari lamunannya dan berkata pelan, "Yah, hanya.. bacaan ringan saat waktu luang."

Hermione tersentak. Dia tidak mengira Malfoy akan menyia-yiakan waktunya hanya untuk sekedar membaca, apalagi membaca buku dari Muggle.

Dia mulai membayangkan Malfoy.. membaca buku Muggle secara diam-diam, dan merengut penuh penghinaan dengan lidahnya berkomentar sinis pada setiap kalimat yang dibacanya.

Tapi Hermione menemukan bahwa gagasan itu agak lucu, dan manis, pada Malfoy.

"Setidaknya, teko milik Aladdin lebih cantik daripada sampah seperti ini." Ejek Draco, merengut pada teko jelek yang masih ada di tangannya.

Hermione tertawa saat mendengarnya, "Jelas.." tapi kemudian, "Hey.. berhenti menghina, bisakah kau? Ini teko turunan dari nenekku, ini barang berharga."

_'Ketajaman lidah Malfoy tiada akhirnya.'_ Pikir Hermione masam.

Pikirannya, bagaimanapun, tanpa peringatan mengingat kembali saat-saat lidah Malfoy menyelinap dengan lincah di antara rongga mulutnya. Hermione langsung tersentak kaget pada pikirannya sendiri, dan dia beringkus berdiri. Menjauh dari Malfoy dan segala kekacauannya.

Draco mengangkat alis pada gerakan tiba-tibanya.

"A-Aku harus pergi. Jam berkunjung sudah habis," katanya mencari alasan. Dan tuhan menolongnya, karena ketukan di pintu telah menyelamatkannya dari kegilaan pikirannya sendiri. "Ini waktuku untuk pergi."

"Baik," kata Draco, mengawasi Granger yang sedang berkemas dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Well.. sampai jumpa di kunjungan berikutnya," kata Hermione, dia berbalik memunggungi Malfoy dan berjalan ke pintu.

Draco hanya menatapnya, mengawasinya pergi.

Tapi kemudian, Hermione tiba-tiba berbalik, dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ketukan di pintu menyelanya.

"Waktu kunjungan sudah habis," kata seorang penjaga dari balik pintu sel.

"Aku datang!" balas Hermione, tapi masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Granger?" Tanya Draco di sana.

Hermione berdehem, mempersiapkan kalimatnya. "Jangan lupa makan dan menjaga kebersihan.. sebisa mungkin. Jangan pilih-pilih makanan, setidaknya pastikan perutmu terisi agar kau tidak jatuh sakit dan.. bersihkan diri akan membuatmu tetap sehat.. dan stabil." Ringisnya, matanya melihat ruangan sempit itu lagi, dengan prihatin.

_'Ini benar-benar ruangan yang tidak layak huni,'_ pikirnya miris. Agak khawatir dengan keselamatan Malfoy setelah semua.

"Merlin, kau terdengar seperti ibuku sekarang." Draco membalas, ada senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Tak dapat di sangkal dia cukup menikmati perhatian Granger, melebihi apa yang selama ini telah diberikan oleh ibunya padanya.

"Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, Malfoy. Aku hanya tidak ingin mencium pria yang sakit-sakitan," sangkalnya halus.

"Jadi begitu.. kita akan tetap melanjutkan kencan ini?" tanya Draco, seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau tau, aku tidak memaksa. Kau bebas dari segala hutang apapun padaku, begitu kau melangkah keluar dari sel ini."

Hermione mengangguk, dia mengerti betul akan hal itu. "Yah, aku tau. Tapi, aku tidak bisa.. hanya meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian," katanya sambil mengisyaratkan pada ruangan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan, bahwa Hermione Granger ingin tinggal dan menghiburku?" Draco bertanya, merasakan kepakan kupu-kupu sialan di perutnya.

_'Sial. Ini bukan apa yang aku rencanakan sejak awal,'_ pikirnya.

"Ya, Draco." Balas Hermione, "Aku akan tinggal. Tetap bersamamu, mengunjungimu secara berkala, dan menjaga kewarasanmu dari kegilaan tempat ini." Katanya penuh keyakinan.

Draco tersentak. Sialan Granger dan sifat Gryffindor nya.

Dia bisa membayangkan kenikmatan apa yang bisa dia dapatkan dari ini. Dia bisa melihat Granger dua kali dalam sebulan. Dia bisa mengurangi rasa gila dan ketakutan kecilnya begitu dia bicara dengannya. Dia bahkan bisa melampiaskan rasa dingin ini dengan teko jelek milik Granger.

**Hermione Granger: Penyihir** **dengan Teko Tehnya.**

_'Itu_ _akan_ _menjadi_ _judul_ _yang bagus', _pikirnya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi, seperti gerakan yang dia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kemarilah, Granger."

Kali ini, Hermione datang dengan yakin dan bertekad. Dia berjalan mendekat dan meraih tangan Malfoy yang terulur.

Draco, yang secara mengejutkan, mencium punggung tangannya dengan anggun.

Hermione benar-benar tidak menduga akan hal itu. Pipinya sekali lagi memerah.

"Terima kasih." Kata Draco, senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hermione untuk membalas senyumnya.

"Sama-sama," balasnya. Menarik diri dari genggaman tangan Draco dan menangangkat kedua tangannya sendiri untuk menangkup wajah pria itu.

Ciuman ketiga itu lembut, sangat lembut. Dan kali ini mereka benar-benar menaruh semua perasaan dalam setiap gerakannya. Berbagi rasa yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Begitu mereka berpisah, mereka berbagi senyuman kecil.

_**"Sampai jumpa dua minggu dari sekarang, Draco."**_ Kata Hermione.

_**"Sampai jumpa dua minggu dari sekarang, Granger."**_ Ulang Draco.

* * *

• **E n d 2** **•**


End file.
